Save Him!
by MaeganM.0816
Summary: When a NCIS Team Memeber disappers on a normal, we as normal as it can get at NCIS with Gibbs, will they be able to save him in time? Slight TIVA!
1. Memories

**Hey! This is my fist fic so please be patient!**

**I would also love any helpful comments you can give me! Thanks!**

**Disclamier! As much i was wish, even at 11:11, it has yet to been given to me. :(**

"DiNozzo!" Kate yelled as she walked into the bullpen and saw him snooping through her stuff again. She had told him multiple times to stay away from her phone, desk, trash, everything, you name it she said it, but saying it had done no good.

Tony quickly retreated back to his desk and pretended that nothing had happened. He knew it was useless, but it was better to hide the back of his head from their boss.

Kate stormed up to his desk and started screaming at him. He ignored most of it, but when he saw Gibbs come in he knew he was in for it.

"DiNozzo, what'd you do this time?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

At the same time Kate muttered "What does he always do?", Tony said "Nothing Boss!" with a huge smile on his face.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and made a mental note to give him a head slap later when he asked "Where's McGee?"

"Abby's lab." They both answered at the same time.

"Well, one of you phone him and the other Ducky, we've got a case." He ordered.

When McGee had arrived and they were heading to the elevator, Tony got his head slap and Gibbs and Kate both had smirks on their face.

Reminiscing was all Tony could do while waiting for his team to rescue him, he knew they would, he just wonder if it would be in time.

**Well, what ya think? I'm already writing some, but if you thinks it's bad i won't wirte more.**


	2. Off Early

**So this is the next chapter, more about the abudicition. Hope you like it.**

**Disclamier! Sadly i don't own NCIS, any tv show and as much as i wish i could change that can't. :(**

_A day earlier…_

For once everyone was in the office and actually working without fitting. Ziva was typing up a case report, Tim was doing some computer thing that no one understood, Tony was doing something, not telling anyone what so that probably meant that he wasn't supposed to (but at least he wasn't annoying everyone), and Gibbs was watching everyone and thinking.

It was about time to get off work, and it was a Friday, so unless so important cases came up, finally a weekend of relaxation. And in a rare moment of consideration, Gibbs let them off early. They had been working hard lately and haven't had a day off in forever.

Everyone but Gibbs and Ziva, who still wanted to finish the case report, got their things and left. When she didn't leave Gibbs looked at her strangely, but they both knew that he knew why. Tony was really the only one, beside Palmer, that wasn't a workaholic.

Tony immediately drove to a bar to meet up with some buddies, while McGee went home to go play some elf lord games.

"Tony!" several drunk men yelled at the same time, all surprised that he would actually make it, and early to boot.

"Hey guys!" he said with a smile. It had been forever since he had got to go out with them. "How many drinks have you had already?" he asked, wondering since it was barley Five O'clock.

"Umm, a few?" Josh, one of his old friends from collage admitted, meaning, for this group, at least 6.

Tony just rolled his eyes and laughed. He knew not to drink to many, he may get called into work, but started feeling woozy sooner than usually. After about 3 drinks he started to head home.

On the way to his car he collapsed. The parking lot was empty and the man to this as his time to strike. Tony was barely awake, but awake enough to drop one clue, the necklace he was about to give his latest girlfriend, the one he had bragged about to everyone on his team.


	3. Gone

**Well, I hope people like this and I'm not spending my time on nothing… Well, here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer! Still don't own it, but I'll keep on wishing!**

It was Monday morning and Gibbs thought it was weird, but not unusual that no one had heard from Tony. He assumed that he had spent some well earned time with friends and wanted to not think about and completely ignore anything about work. But when he didn't show up for work, he decided that all that he had assumed was wrong.

"Have either of you talk to DiNozzo?" he asked Ziva and McGee.

"Ummmm, no." Ziva responded, thinking back.

"I don't think so, but he said he was going to a bar with some old friends." Tim responded.

"Do you know which bar?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah, Bob's Bar, why, do you think something's wrong?" McGee wondered.

"He may be late a lot, but he always shows up or calls McGee. Ziva, go ask Jenny if she has heard anything from him." Gibbs ordered.

"No I haven't," Jenny responded, walking into the squad room, "Is he MIA?"

"Afraid so Jen," Gibbs told him, his complexion slightly turning into a frown "We do know where he went after work Friday though, so we'll go check there."

"Go, I'll ask Abby and Ducky if they have heard or seen anything." She told him

"Thanks." He said as he sent a small smile her way.

On the way Ziva looked up and called his latest Girlfriend.

"She hasn't heard anything either." Ziva told him, starting to worry more. She knew for a fact that he was supposed to give her that necklace on Friday after work. "She said that she hasn't heard from him since Friday at about lunch."

The car became very quiet, they all knew about his little present. Soon, but not soon enough for them, they arrived at the bar. Ziva's eyes immediately fell on the necklace.

"Gibbs," she said quietly, pointing to the necklace.

"Bag it." He said, not in a good mood at all.

* * *

"_Tony DiNozzo! If you want that arm I suggest that you remove it from any proximity from my desk." Ziva threatened. She had only been at NCIS for a few weeks, but had sent him too many threats to count. McGee was in the background, typing and trying not to laugh._

"_PROBIE!" Tony shouted. _

"_Yes Tony?" McGee asked, although he knew what he was going to say._

"_Stop eavesdropping and get back to work!" he screamed. He didn't really like all the threats, Kate gave them to him to, but he didn't think she would act on them, Ziva was a different story._

Tony knew that it was Monday and that the team would start searching soon, if they hadn't already. He was glad that, at least, he had Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ziva, Ducky, and Jenny on his team.


	4. Mickey

**Disclaimer! Sadly, NCIS doesn't belong to me**

"Wake up!" Someone yelled at Tony. This was the first contact he had had with anyone, unless you count bread and water through a hole in the door.

The man wore a mask, one of Mickey Mouse, but you could tell that he had long hair. His skin was very pale, almost sickly, and he was about average height.

"Who are you and what do you want?!?!" demanded Tony, just because he was captured didn't mean he wasn't going to fight.

"Let's just say you're going to regret choosing your line of work." The man answered, as he knocked the chair that Tony was tied in over.

"And you can call me Mickey."

And with those words, he stormed out of the room.

Tony thought about all the people he had put in jail, could it be a family member, boyfriend, or just a friend? He started making a mental list of everyone. And then he started to figure out a way to contact Gibbs.

* * *

Everyone was on edge at NCIS. Abby was not taking the news well at all and freaking out. All the found at the scene was the necklace, a few drops of blood, and his car. They now knew for sure that that was where he was taken.

Abby analyzed the blood, and determined that it was Tony's, but he did have so drug, usually used for rapes, in his system.

"Gibbs please, please, please, tell me he's not dead!" Abby begged.

"As far as we know he's not, but we don't know for sure Abs. But you can always hope, and pray." He added the last part as an afterthought. Gibbs may not be one to pray often, but then was a time to. They barely had anything to go on.

Once he was back in the bullpen he started barking orders.

"David, start tracking down all the girls he's pissed off," Ziva, although eager to help and find her partner was not too happy to have this task, "McGee, same only boys." He decided that he was going to put a bolo out and call an old of friend to help.

"Yeah, this is Gibbs. I need you help…. Yeah I actually admitted… be here soon." And he hung up


	5. List

Disclaimer NCIS Doesn't belong to meeeeeee

It was now Tuesday morning; it had been 4 days since Tony went missing. They had worked all night, spending it at the office. At 0700 Gibbs woke everyone up.

"You two, give me your list" Ziva handed her to him first, they both knew it wasn't everyone, but enough for now.

_Women That May Hate Tony_

_Lt. Pam Kim- broke an engagement to be with him, now married with the man she was engaged to, posted his picture on the herpes alert website._

_Jeanne Bonoit- undercover mission to get close to her father, doctor, broke both of their hearts, he truly was in love with her, blames him for her father's death_

_Kelsey Salas- was caught cheating on her with another woman, egged his car and slashed his tires _

_Marie McGowan- was the one he cheat on Ms. Salas with, didn't know he was in a relationship, now married to Jerry McEwen_

_Kimmy Harrison- caught her husband (serial killer), he was sentenced to death_

_Julian Harper- served 5 years for being an accomplice in a car theft_

"Sorry I don't have more," Ziva started to apologize.

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness," Gibbs told her. A small, sad smile came to her lips. "It's ok though, there's too many to track down, McGee, give me yours please.

_Men That May Have Reason to Abduct Tony_

_Jack Harper- severed 10 years for car theft (Julian accomplice)_

_Hunter Manley- put his wife away for breaking and entering, theft, and murder, she is spending life in prison, has made previous threats_

_Lucky Fond- was caught cheating on his wife, Tony was not aware that she was married, made threats, have had some run-ins, none reported._

_Julio Macias- served 3 years of a 20 year (rape) sentence before breaking out; no one has seen him since _

McGee's list continued, there seemed to be more men that he could find right away that had a grudge.

"Ok, you guys start making calls, I have to talk to the director." Gibbs told them.

* * *

Jenny was waiting for him in front of MTAC.

"Got anything?" she asked him.

"Not really. He left a very important necklace that he was going to give his girlfriend, we have a list a men with grudges, and one of women, Ziva and McGee are running them down. We did find some of his blood at the since, not very much, but enough to know that he had some drugs in his system that would make it easier to take someone. Plus, his car was still in the parking lot of the bar." Gibbs summed up.

"Well, we better find him soon." She said, worried about one of her favorite agents.

"We will." Gibbs told her confidently, even though that was not how he really felt.

"Gibbs," a voice said behind him, startling him. "You asked for me, here I am."

* * *

Tony sat there think, he had finally managed to pull himself up from the ground. In the middle of his train of thought, the door flew open and "Mickey" came in.

"Well, Mr. DiNozzo," he started.

"Mickey, Mickey, Mickey you either going to call me Agent DiNozzo, or maybe Tony. I have a feeling were going to become close." Tony told him. That voice sounded so familiar, but who was it?

"Well, TONY," he said, screaming the name at him, "There are going to be some rul-"

"Like the rules my boss has? He has a bunch of rules you know! Like, never drink his coffee-" this time it was him that got interrupted.

"NO, LIKE NEVER INTERPUTE ME, ALWAYS DO WHAT I SAY, DON'T FIGHT, AND TELL ME IF YOU LEFT ANY KIND OF CLUE SO YOU LITTLE "TEAM" COULD FIND YOU!" He screamed at Tony, before walking over there and slapping him.

"You know my boss slaps me on the back of the head," he started, earning him a kick to where the sun don't shine. "Ok, Ok! No, I don't think I left anything, unless you count my car."

"Good." Mickey said one more time, before placing another well aimed kick and leaving.

Tony was sitting there in pain, hoping and praying that his team would find him.


	6. Another Man On the Team

**NCIS doesn't belong to me or anyone I know, I'm not making money or anything off of this. I'm just dreaming.**

**Tobias Fornell stood in front of the director and Gibbs.**

"Gibbs, my office, now." Jenny ordered.

"One sec," Gibbs whispered to Fornell.

Once in The Director's Office she stared at Gibbs. She wondered, out off all the people in the world, why Gibbs would call Fornell. She would admit that he was a pretty good agent, but Gibbs and Fornell didn't seem to have the best relationship.

"Jen," Gibbs started, "I know what you're thinking, and before we start let me explain. Fornell may not always be on my good side," Jenny rolled her eyes, "but he is a really good agent. I know that we will find Tony, but I think that with his help it will go faster. And I can't waste anymore time." He finished his little speech and let.

Jenny sat there, wondering if things really would go faster, she knew DiNozzo wasn't there, so no bickering between Ziva, McGee, and him, but Gibbs may start a fight with Fornell.

"Well, better him than me," she muttered to herself.

"So, Gibbs, do you want to tell me why I'm here instead at my comfy office?" Fornell asked, still in the dark.

"DiNozzo's missing." He stated.

Fornell just stood there, waiting for a punch line or something. But inside he knew that Gibbs wasn't joking.

"Are you for real?" he finally asked.

"As real as you are." Gibbs replied.

"I'll do anything I can to help, everyone knows that that kid annoys everyone to death, but, I'll even admit it, he's a good agent." Fornell stated.

"Thanks Tobias." Gibbs said with a sad smile.

XOXOXOXO

Back in the bullpen, Ziva and McGee were staring, and wondering, what Fornell was doing here. Of all the times for him to bug them, this wasn't a good one

"What do you think that he's doing here, Ziva?" McGee asked.

"Do you think that that was who Gibbs called?" she wondered.

"It's possible." He stated.

"You two," Gibbs started, surprising both of them, "why are you gossiping instead of trying to find DiNozzo?"

"Well, Ziva started, "we were kind of wonder what Fornell was doing here." She said, having a moment of bravery against her boss.

"He's going to help us, and before you start try to change my mind, don't." he added the last part as a warning. Even Ziva wouldn't mess with it.

"You guys talking about me?" Fornell asked.

"Well, these two were doing some gossiping about you." Gibbs told him. "Now, let's get back to work."

XOXOXOX

Tony just sat there, thinking, about life, enemies, friends, collages, his team, his childhood, and wondering if they would make it in time. It had been a while since the last contact he had had with "Mickey", in which Mickey had untied him for that very uncomfortable chair.

He thought that whoever this dude was, he wasn't a pro, but he knew him somehow, and was almost 100% sure that he was someone he had put away.

In the dark, cramped room, that the only friends he had were flies and mice, he tried to think of where he could be. Was it a cabin? No, he decided, no crickets or trees that he could see from the little window in the wall. Maybe some one's house. Or maybe a plant. Or maybe an abandoned where house.

He finally decided that he was about to go insane. Tony knew that he needed human contact, and there hadn't been any. He finally did the only thing he could, sleep.


	7. Hope

**Disclaimer! Would I have one if I owned NCIS?**

It was already Thursday, although for the team it felt like it had been a whole year. They were all worn out, barely sleeping or eating, trying to find their team-mate. Abby was running on caf-pow, Gibbs on coffee and bourbon, and Ziva and McGee on a mixture of pizza and coffee and tea (for Ziva). Fornell had gone back to his office, to see if he could do anything from there, and they had run out of leads. McGee and Ziva had called everyone on the lists, with no help at all. They were all on their computers, trying to find another name.

Gibbs was starting to stay home more, working on his boat, and trying to figure it out. He was mad, sad, upset, and disappointed. Gibbs couldn't believe that someone would do that to his senior field agent, he needed him back, and he wanted to know why Tony couldn't protect himself better. His team was incomplete, and never would be, without Tony.

One thing was true though, Gibbs would never give up until he found his annoying, childish, smart, movie-referencing agent.

NCIS

As slow as the days were for the people at NCIS, they were slower for Tony. Mickey didn't really make that many appearances anymore, which Tony wasn't sure if that was good or bad, so he had taking up more sleeping, reminiscing, and talking to himself.

When the door opened with a loud bang, Tony almost peed himself. And not just because of the man barging in, but because of the things he was holding. In one hand he had a knife and gun, while in the other some sort of kit, which Tony assumed wasn't a first aid kit.

"Now, down to business," Mickey told Tony, "You don't really think I brought you here for no reason, do you?" He added in a taunting voice, after seeing the look of surprise on his face.

"Well, I wouldn't really know, isn't like I'm a mind reader or anything!" he retorted.

The man let out a sickening laugh. "But you are the joker, aren't you Agent DiNozzo."

"Apparently, although my co-workers find it kind of annoying." He replied, trying to keep up his cheery act, which was demolishing quickly, along with the hope, that he would try to hold out forever on.

"Really? I wonder why?" he said, not try to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Tony wondered just what this sick bastard was capable of. For some reason, he had his gut split in half, he knew that this man was dangerous and a threat, but he thought that there may be a reason to trust him.

"So, you ready to play my little game?" he asked. Tony, being in his world of thoughts, had not noticed that he was once again tied to the chair that he had been sitting on.

"Bring it on!" he told him.

Tony was pretty surprised when the first thing that Mickey brought out of his little kit was scissors. He mildly thought about what they could be for, but decided better of it, he choose to go into his own little world, never mind what the man could do to him.

Mickey was also in his own world, although he didn't know it. Agent DiNozzo had done him wrong, and he was going to do the same to him. It may not be the same as arresting a man, but it was close enough, if not better, for him.

He started by carefully cutting Tony's shirt off, he didn't want there to be blood lose on accident. Next, he took his knife, his weapon of choice, to start his form of pain.

"Well then, let's begin." He told Tony, as he started carefully drawing patterns in his skin.


	8. Rescued

**Still don't own it!**

Tony's hope was almost all gone, but he knew that all the love, fatherly, brotherly, and friend, would keep them looking no matter what.

The blood had finally stopped running from where that man had made his statement, but Tony knew that there would be scars. His mind kept on thinking, trying to stay out of this situation.

**NCIS **

"Boss, I got a lead." Were the first words that Tim said to Gibbs that morning.

"Are you waiting for an engraved invitation, McGee?" he snapped.

"Ummmm, no, umm, sorry S-Gibbs." He stammered. After a short glare he got to the point. "Adam Johnston Jr. escapade from prison the day before Tony was taken. He was in for rape, murder, and assault of a police officer, which was Tony."

"Dang it! Why didn't we hear about this earlier?!?!?" Gibbs yelled, knowing that this was their guy.

"Because the prison was trying to keep it under wraps until they were sure his was out." Fornell said, stepping into the squad room.

A glare from Gibbs was earned for that sentence, and the team knew what to do without any words being said.

"Stupid prison," almost everyone in the squad room muttered under their breath at the same time.

"Boss, I already got a location," McGee started, "security cameras at Larson's Warehouse were a facial match on Johnston."

Everyone grabbed their gear and went out.

**NCIS**

Adam never heard them coming, being stupid and having his sound canceling head-phones in. One minute he was listening to a Disney Princess Soundtrack, and the next nothing but black.

"DiNozzo!" Tony heard his whole team yell.

"I'm in here!" He shouted back. He kept yelling until they found him.

"Don't ever do that again." Gibbs said, and gave him a slap to the head.

"Don't worry about it boss." Tony said with a smile.

"So Zee-vah, where ya worried about me?" he asked her.

"Not as much as you wish DiNozzo." She taunted him with a wide grin. "But it is good to have you back.

**NCIS**

After going to the hospital and being checked out, and doing everything that needed to be done, Tony did something he never thought he would do, made love to Ziva.

**_Well, i hoped you liked it. And yes, i am for Tiva :) Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
